Family love Friendship
by Moonlover21
Summary: In this piece Miroku, finally find His Mother He never knew, there were so many Secrets from him about his Family, he only knew so much about his Father but of course he died when he was a kid, along the way Miroku, found out that He has a Twin Sister has well so he also had a Sister. Well there history fanlly make sent to him now. Will Inuyasha, ever find the love he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Family, love,friendship.

Miroku, thought he was a only child he didn't know that he had a twin his mother gave brith to him and his twin sister well they sort of look alike.  
they both got separated when they were like only a year's old Miroku's father was crazy about women so he like to flirt so much, that were Miroku,  
got it from and he never learn anything else so he, he try not to be such a player the main thing was when he was a boy his father died leaving him with His mentor Master Mushin.  
after while he grew up training to kill Narku, the demon who put this spell on Him and His family.

Serena, his twin was a lot different from Miroku, and His father for some reason the curse never affected Her She was very different from Kikyo, and Miroku, family cause she was the reborn Moon Princess Serenity from the moon kingdom. ( if anyone has ever seen episode 39 you will see the hole thing how she came to be on Earth.)  
anyway. So let start shall we.


	2. I'm tried of you Cheating

Family, love, friendship.

Miroku and Serena father 17 teen years ago.

And i have no idea what Miroku's father's name is. so just work with me.

Kenneth, how could you do this to us Yelled His wife Sakura. I'm sorry I didn't mean to follow that other women around Say's Kenneth.  
you know what I can't take this anymore I have had to put up with this for too long you don't even love me the right way a husband should love his wife say's Sakura.

Oh baby that not true I love you very much say's Kenneth. then why are you still flirting with other women and sleeping with them yelled Sakura, in tear's.  
I'm sorry your right I haven't been very fair to you it just my curse will be killing me any time now I have to fix this other wise I will died anyway I ask you to help bear me a son and you have and I'm greatful to you Sakura, but there so much i have to do yet before my death and with me traveling around, I can't help myself fall for other women say's Kenneth. shut up I have heard eoff you can keep Are Son with you I had eoff.

Serena and I will be leaving now say's Sakura. oh come one Sakura, don't do this to me I love you I don't want to lose you say's Kenneth. but i can't take this feeling anymore I hate you for cheating on me all the time I can't take it anymore say's Sakura. and with that she walk out on him for good.

Has the Years went by.

Serena, turn into a wonderful strong woman, She had great powers.  
Miroku, has grown up wondering why He didn't have a Mother Who was his Mother,  
His father never talk about her. then When He turn 7 His Father's curse killed him. He left looking for Narku, and trying to kill him and heal the curse of the wind tunnel.  
Miroku, had promble with hitting on every women he came apron.

Serena, went though life pretty hard she always was making friends with Demon's in stand of Humans. so she had a hard time with the human side more then the demon side. some people called her a witch and some called her a Demon so it was all the same really.

till next chapter.


	3. Can we stop Now

Family, love, friendship.

18 teen years later

, and Kagome, were hunting down Narku. Miroku, had gotten a big hit in the head from Sango, he was trying to flirt with some women they seen on the road. Sango, was smile like always after hitting him in the head. Kagome, being noisy and complaining about walking for too long Shippbo, agreeing with her like always. and Inuyasha, getting a temper like always.

Serena, was walking around with a bow on her arm and airows she had become a strong women she even pass Kikyo's magic when She was alive. but she learn more then just that she had found luna, and they both were giving power's She was able to tranform if a battle got to bad for her Priestess power to handle then she would be able to used her Moon power's. And Luna, was giving a power to tranform into a bigger feline like Kirara, could she could fly she could go thought space, She had blue fire from her paws, and large fangs just like Kirara's.

So how about some lunch Luna, Asks Serena. Yes i'm sure hungry and that last battle tired me out Say's Luna. Ok you get the fish and Ill get the meat and fire wood Say's Serena.

Brother and Sister.

Can we please stop now say's Kagome.

will you just stop winding say's Sango. I'm sorry I'm hungry ok say's Kagome. me too say's Shippbo. were all hungry Kagome, but we have to keep going say's Miroku.

find will stop just stop winding yelled Inuyasha. yeah! Say's Kagome. real food say's Shippbo. just shut up say's Inuyasha. your so mean to me cried Shippbo, I'm just a kid I'm hungry and you always go and hit me say's Shippbo, crying.

Serena, was walking down the road with Luna, they both were looking for sign on Narku, but nothing came up.

Has She started to feel like it was time for lunch so She sat down and started cooking some food for herself of course she and up making more then she needed again she was always so used to cooking for more then just herself. Has a She waiting for the food to be done she heard yelling, So She got up and went to check it out.

Luna, watch the food I will be right back, Say's Serena. Be careful my lady Say's Luna. She walk a ways and found a group of people. She look out at the group that were fighting.

Has the little boy cry about being hungry, So She pick up some of her food that was cook and ready to eat, and She began walking over to them all.

Well maybe if you weren't so mean to Shippbo, and everybody maybe people would actuly like you Say's Kagome.

Don't start with me Yelled Inuyasha. find then maybe I'll finish with ya then how that sound Say's Kagome. What did you just say Yelled Inuyasha. You heard me Say's Kagome. find then we are over Yelled Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

that eoff Say's Sango. all you two ever do is fight I'm so sick of the fighting Yelled Sango. Same here stop it Say's Miroku. Find have it your way Bitch Say's Inuyasha, crossing his arms. What did you just Say Yelled Kagome. Stop please Say's Shippbo.

Find go find food then Say's Inuyasha. Yeah right I'll cook has always just give me a min, Say's Kagome.

but I'm hungry now don't you have anymore treat Kagome, Asks Shippbo. No I don't so stop asking already Say's Kagome. Man all of you are just mean Cried Shippbo.

Here don't cry here take this say's a Female voice. Ah thought Shippbo. they all turn around to a Girl with Long Black hair that was at the back of her feet it was tied back with a Hair band. with blue Eye's and very pretty smile.

Here you go eat this it will make you feel better say's the women smiling at Shippbo. thank you say's Shippbo. your welcome say's the Women.

Thanks for giving Shippbo, something to eat say's Kagome. sure I have been traveling all day I was making some dinner for myself anyway would you all like to join me Asks the women, with a kind hearted smile.

really we wouldn't want to impose on you Say's Kagome. none sent say's the women. by the way the name Serena, who are all of you Asks Serena.

Hi my name Kagome, I'm a Priestess say's Kagome. Me too say's Serena. really how nice say's Kagome.

I'm Sango, A Demon slayer say's Sango. I'm Shippbo, I'm a Fox say's Shippbo. and this is Kirara, she a two tail Neko cat say's Shippbo. And that Inuyasha, He doesn't get along with new people very well but he has a good heart say's Sango.

And I am Miroku, a Monk say's Miroku.

Um Miroku, you say now I'm Sure I have heard that name some where before thought say's Serena, thinking. um well I have been in these part along time say's Miroku. forget it, it just oh yes that why I know that name say's Serena.

What do you mean Asks Kagome.

It just I had a Brother name Miroku, once but that was a long time ago He went to live with My Father and My Parents spilt up Say's Serena. Oh you had a Brother name Miroku, Asks Sango. Yes but He died along time ago Say's Serena. Oh I'm sorry Say's Kagome. but it a little wired is all Say's Sango. Yes it is Say's Serena. but anyway let eat shall we Say's Serena.

so please enjoy say's Serena, pulling some meat of an Animal she had cooking on the fire. Wow it real meat say's Inuyasha, digging in the meat. so good say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, that rude she Asked us to eat with her and you Eat all of it say's Kagome. It alright Kagome, I have one just like him back home say's Serena smiling. What do you mean you have some one just like Him Asks Miroku. really you have a Half Demon living with you Asks Kagome.

Yes I do have one say's Serena. really that nice you must be really happy Say's Sango. Of course I'm happy with Her She my daughter Say's Serena.

most human won't even dear look at a half demon without trying to kill it Say's Kagome.

well I don't believe every Demon is evil there just like Human's I Mean if you think about it Human are very greedy and are full of evil too but Not all of us are killers and not all Demon want to kill either so Demon's and Human are more alike then you think say's Serena, taken a bite of Her food. I agree with you Say's Sango. thanks say's Serena.

till next chapter I'm going to stop you there.


	4. My Sister

Family, love,friendship.

So Serena, where do you come from Ask's Kagome.

I come from the Village that just down the Mountain from here I'm just returning home say's Serena.  
oh cool and you live there your hole life Asks Kagome.

yeah why are you asking me such questions Asks Serena. it just you kind of look a lot like Miroku, and it almost like you two are twins say's Kagome. well I did say I had a brother once name Miroku, wait you have a Brother name Miroku, as well Asks Miroku. Yes my Mother told me that He was my twin brother that my father kept him and my mother took me with her when they broke up say's Serena, Meow My Lady I got more fish.

Ya has everyone look at the talking cat.

Who are all they Asks the Cat.

Oh Luna this is Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippbo, and Kirara. Say's Serena. Oh Ok what are they doing with us though Asks Luna. there having lunch with us Luna, Say's Serena. Ok then it a good thing I got more then we needed then Say's Luna. here see Say's Luna, carrying the bag over to them all.

Wow that a lot of fish Say's Shippbo. But Anyway everyone this Luna, She my Helper Say's Serena. Nice to meet you Luna, Say's Sango.

Hello Say's Luna, to Kirara. where they both started talking cat talk so had no idea what they were saying now.

Anyway I know when I was a child My Mother told me I had a brother Name Miroku, once Say's Serena.

Huh thought Luna, has she listen to them talk.

wow that creepy say's Kagome. yeah I guess so I didn't think about Miroku, being my brother say's Serena.

I know when I was little my mother told me that my Father was flirting around with other women and taken them to bed all the time so it very possible for me to have more brothers or Sisters out there say's Serena. wait just a min, if you and I were Brother and Sister we both should have a wind tunnel say's Miroku. a Wind tunnel Asks Serena, confused.

This thing Say's Miroku, opening his hand just long eoff to pull a few rocks in his right hand.

Um I don't have that kind of power See it just a plain hand see no hole Say's Serena.  
So wired Say's Kagome. but if you are my brother wouldn't Narku, come after us or one of us Asks Serena.  
wait how do you know about Narku, Asks Miroku. and Kagome, at the same time.  
He been trying to kill me for the last 13 years My mother and I have been protecting people from Narku, demon's say's Serena.

your Mother Ask's Sango. yes say's Serena. wait that it say's Miroku.

What it Ask's Serena.

Your Mother if you and I are Brother and Sister we would have the same parents right say's Miroku.  
yes I guess you would be right about that say's Serena.  
well let go talk with your mother cause if we are brother and sister then we will know cause she will tell us the truth if we are family say's Miroku.

good idea let go after lunch say's Serena. so they made the plan to go and talk to Serena's mother to find out the truth.  
they are going to be shock for sure.

Inuyasha, didn't seem to like the idea of having to put off more time in hunting down the jewel shards and Narku. But Miroku, has alway wanted to find his Mother He never met her but he alway wouder what she look like He has been wanting to meet his mother. just like he always wanted to know his Father so he could understand. His Teacher Mushin ( I have no idea how to spell the man name that took care of Miroku, after his father died. so i did the best i could ) Anyway.

that it for now till next time.

Sailor Moon say keep watching and find out.


	5. My Half Demon Daughter

Family, love friendship.

So Serena, had the others follow her to the village.

She really like Inuyasha, tuff guy act it was kind of cute he wasn't like the men in the village that like to hit on Her, She like the way He acted so strong so tuff what a guy but she could see that He must have deep feelings for Kagome, for the way He looks at Her and the way She looks at Inuyasha. they both seem to care about each other very much but the girl Seem to want things her way a lot. But Inuyasha, much have a really good heart to have such great friends.

Meeting for the first time in years.

Mom I'm home yelled Serena, Mother you home Asks Serena, walking though the door. Nobody here say's Kagome. nope it look like she out well we should wait here till she come back home say's Serena. come on in and sit down Say's Serena, being nice.

Momma say's a very small voice.

Ah! everyone look at the voice but when they seen where it came from it was a little girl jumping into Serena's arm's.

Momma i miss you so much say's the little Half Demon child.  
Why Hello Moka, Say's Serena. I miss you Mommy say's Moka, hugging Serena. Oh Honey i was only gone 4 days say's Serena. i still miss you say's Moka. I miss you too say's Serena smiling.

Moka, was a little half dog Demon pup. She had long snow white hair that was just beautiful with brite shiney blue eyes. with ponity ears like Sesshomarou's. Ah Momma Who are they Ask's Moka.

this is well I think He my Brother but not sure and the rest of them are his friends say's Serena.  
Hello my name Shippbo, say's Shippbo being himself around Girls. Hi say's Moka, getting a little shy.

Moka, what happen to your face Asks Serena.  
It nothing mother I just fell is all say's Moka.

what no look at me say's Serena.  
Oh Moka, your cut badly who did this to you was it those brat kids again Asks Serena, a little mad of them people hurting her baby. what happen Baby Asks Serena.  
the villager again say's Moka, in tears. what I'm going to be having a talk with them later now come on let get you clean up Say's Serena. she pick up Moka, and took her to the wash room to get her all clean up.

Wow that child was in bad shape say's Sango. yeah the pour thing say's Miroku. well that what happen to Half Demon's Humen find it fun to beat them up say's Inuyasha.  
yep there no stopping that say's Kagome.  
I just don't understand why everyone has to pick on them say's Shippbo.  
they just do Shippbo, no one has ever been able to be nice and caring to Half Demon's ever say's Inuyasha.

There we go all dress up and clean too say's Serena. thank you momma say's Moka.

So where your mate Serena, Ask's Kagome.

what are you talking about Mate Asks Serena,  
well I mean She is your Daughter She is Yours right Asks Kagome. what No I took her in when her parents were killed by Narku.  
it was horrible to watch but she was the only one who live and so I made a promise to protect her say's Serena. Has Moka, made a sound that sounded sad.  
But Moka, doesn't like to be reminded so please don't bring it up say's Serena.

But i don't understand why would you want one anyway, i mean why would you want a Half Demon child around your house anyway they just make thing messy and worst for living sometime they make your life full of hate and people always acttacking you, I know I wouldn't want one Say's Kagome, not thinking about what she just said.

Punch!. Kagome Say's Miroku Sango and Inuyasha at the same time. Has Kagome, fell to ground.

Oh my Serena, I see you haven't lost your touch Say's Sakura, walking though the door.  
Mom your back Say's Serena.

Why the hell did you hit me for Yelled Kagome. Sakura, just laugh at her question. what so funny yelled Kagome, well almost all of them beside Inuyasha.  
You insalted Her Baby so she punch you say's Sakura.  
well i was just asking why you would take her in Say's Kagome mad.

You know why I took her in Because Her Parents were My Best friends ok and Narku, Killed them and I promise Rose that I would protect and raise Moka,  
i was here when she was born and i wasn't going to turn my back on her just because she a half demon and Her parent are dead i love her has any other child most of all i love her has if she were my own say's Serena, mad.

I'm Sorry Serena, I would hate to lose my friends too say's Miroku.  
I couldn't do anything without Sango, Kagome, or even Inuyasha,  
I love them all like Family say's Miroku.

you mean it Miroku, you care about me that much Asks Inuyasha.  
Of course your like my brother that I never had that I always wanted say's Miroku.  
Miroku, say's Inuyasha.

I'm going to cut it off right there. I will have more please keep reading.


	6. The Story's of are lives

Wait Miroku, is that you Ask's Sakura.

Ah! they all look at Sakura.  
Yes My name is Miroku. Oh My God I thought I would never see you again Say's Sakura, walking to Miroku, in tear's.

Wait Are you my mother Ask's Miroku.  
Let me see your hand Say's Sakura. my hand Ask's Miroku.  
yes you have the wind tunnel right say's Sakura.

Yeah I do have a Wind tunnel Say's Miroku, holding out his hand. Oh My God it is you My Little boy on thank goodness say's Sakura, in tear's hugging Miroku, now.  
so that mean He is My Brother say's Serena, say's Inuyasha. Wow Miroku, has Finally found his Mom Like He always wanted Say's Sango.  
happy for Her Future Husband to be.

But why didn't you keep Me why did you leave Ask's Miroku. Oh Miroku that is such a long story say's Sakura. please tell me Ask's Miroku. well it was about 17 teen year's ago Say's Sakura.

I had just became a Priestess in this very Village and it new protecter and Your Father travel around a lot Looking for Narku, He was a fade of his fate his death by the curse of the wind tunnel.  
But He kept asking Women to bear his child say's Sakura.

Boy Sound like someone we all know very well say's Inuyasha. yep say's Sango.  
He would go arond rubbing Girls butt But when we met I Hated him at first but He was so dam good looking but to much of a Pervert for Me so I try to let it ride and we just be friends and look for Narku together.

for a long time we were just friends but after some time I found myself fallen for Him either way He had this nice side that was almost like a real gentlemen and for a while thing were going great for us but His curse got worst by the year He started to fear that He may not be able to kill Narku so.

After a Demon acttack this Village and I was put in real Danger He had almost lost Me. and After that was when He Ask's Me to Marry Him and to Go Live with Him and Bear His child so that there would still be hope in Killing Narku.

So We settle down.

And well then half a Year later I Had you two Miroku, was first born And Your Father was just glowing with Happiness.  
But for some reason when Serena, was born Next, and when the Midwife said that He has a Son and a Daughter He was glowing with joy for a Son but He didn't seem to care about Her just you and only you Miroku say's Sakura kind of sad look on her face.

Anyway after sometime He started leaving again and I was raising You and Your Sister by myself and it made me mad but I understood that looking for Narku is best and all But I started to see him around my village flirting with other women it upset me so much and when he would come home.  
He spend all his time taken care of Miroku only and He do everything with you.

but if i put Serena, next to him or ask him to hold her for a min, so i could cook dinner or something yelled Sakura, started to get mad about what happen in the past.

but no He would run out the door saying he would take Miroku, out for a walk that way there was less Work for me to do say's Sakura. wow I had no idea that my father was like that say's Miroku.

Anyway after some time I would watch Him Using Miroku, to flirt with girls He wasn't very faithful say's Sakura. So One day He was Making out with another women but He took Her to bed with Him say's Sakura, in tears.

What that not fair yelled Miroku.

how could He cheat on You us are family yelled Miroku.  
He didn't want a full time family He wanted to live up his life sleeping with women only He had gotten what he wanted A Son that was all you seen the reason the curse is so bad it only pass to a Male Air not a Female that why Serena, doesn't have the Wind tunnel too say's Sakura. oh that why say's Miroku.

yes say's Sakura.  
and that when I couldn't do it anymore it broke my Heart when He said He had no use for Serena, that she only a girl what more can a girl do, girls don't have power as much as men only thing girls are good for is life say's Sakura.

what that suppose to mean Ask's Miroku. He sound like a jerk to me say's Sango. tell me about it that why I punch Him for saying that say's Sakura. He mean's to say that women are only good for making kids and cooking and taking care of the household say's Sakura.

I can't belive my father was such in ass say's Miroku. yeah well He was happy with you Miroku, but not your sister.  
you two have two other brother's as well Say's Sakura.

what say's Kagome.  
i wasn't the only one he slept with and a child with say's Sakura.  
that jerk say's Miroku, angry.

Serena, look at her tea and standed up with her hair covering her eye's.  
Oh Serena, I'm sorry honey I never told you this because I didn't want him to hurt you say's Sakura. It ok Mom now i know is all say's Serena. walking out the door. Serena say's Sakura.

Mommy say's Moka, looking at the door.

Grandma is mommy heartbroken Ask's Moka.  
Yes my dear child she is I never told her of her father not once cause I didn't want her to be hurt like I was say's Sakura.

Pour momma say's Moka. Is that all that happen Asks Miroku.  
I told him to leave and never come back say's Sakura. but we fought for 3 night and 3 days before I gave in I had no choice in the matter at the time say's Sakura.

about what mom Ask's Miroku. You Say's Sakura. Me Ask's Miroku, yeah I didn't want your father to take you from me either one of you i told him to go find someother women that will give him a son But he wouldn't have it He wasn't going to wait anymore He took you away from Me Say's Sakura.

I am so sorry Mom but i'm here now and we will fix the past say's Miroku.  
we will have to fix all the year's we lost in getting to know eachother say's Miroku smiling.  
of course but i pray that you will be the last and Narku will died say's Sakura.

I hope so too Mom say's Miroku. I'm just worried about Serena, is all say's Sakura.  
Is something wrong Ask's Miroku.

Look Miroku, I need you promise me something now say's Sakura. what is it Mother Asks Miroku, worried about what going on.  
Your Sister has power far be on any Priestess that has ever been Narku, has had his eye's on her He waiting for her to let her guard down say's Sakura.  
what do you mean Mom Serena, seem to have power like Kagome and Myself say's Miroku.

No she isn't She is very powerful she has powers of a full blooded Demon and a very high Priestess say's Sakura.  
Ok look just promise me if anything ever happen to me you will protect her say's Sakura.  
Yes Mom But nothing going to happen I promise say's Miroku.

Serena, is the reborn Moon Princess say's Sakura. What as in the the Real Moon Goddess Ask's Sango.  
Yes the very same i was in a battle half a year ago before Serena, had taken Moka in.

There was a fire Demon Narku, sent it after us both we were so close to being burn alive and Serena, wouldn't have it She kept going getting hurt after hurt. then fanlly a Glowing light came right in fornt of Serena,  
She tranform into the Moon Goddess say's Sakura.

She killed that monstar without even blinking an eye Narku, watch the hole thing Narku,  
want Serena's power and if He get ahold of it. He could rule the world kill everyone who stand in his way say's Sakura.

I understand Mom Maybe it would be best for Serena to come with us to kill Narku, I can protect her alot easier if she with me say's Miroku.  
I want you to take Her and Moka out of this place Narku, is sending demon like crazy more villager's are kill everyday say's Sakura.

I'm not leaving you Mom come with us.  
you can stay in Keada's village there nothing left in this village much anyway say's Miroku.  
He right you would be safer if you come with us all of you say's Sango.  
Do you really think i would be welcome there say's Sakura. of course mom Keada would help you out if you need it plus you can help her out too with power keeping the villager's safe say's Miroku.

Alright we will all go with you say's Sakura.  
Inuyasha, had listen eoff he heard all he needed to hear and walk out of the house.  
where he going Ask's Kagome. don't know say's Miroku.

that it for now. work some more in a min.


	7. Alone with Inuyasha

Family, love,friendship.

Inuyasha, follow Serena's scent and found her at the lake. He felt like it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone upset Narku, would take the chance to catch her alone.

Hey are you Ok Asks Inuyasha, sitting down beside Her. I can't believe My Dad Think Women Are weak can't fight can't do anything but play housewife say's Serena, angry.

well He wrong Because I've had my ass kick by a women a lot say's Inuyasha. But it is true we are carrier's for Baby's Say's Serena. Well yes it true women go though all that hard work with having Babies and all but it doesn't mean you can't be strong too say's Inuyasha.

OK find I'm going to tell you something I never thought I would ever say to anyone say's Inuyasha. what is it Asks Serena. Luna, look of at the pear they look like perfect together.

But I believe Women are stronger the Us men I mean look at what you all go though. I mean fighting is amazing it the one thing were really good at but, you women you are all so strong deep down in the heart the head and your pretty dam smart too and when Women get pragenet and when you go though birth It crazy, I don't think men could handle such a pain say's Inuyasha, trying to be nice.

Thank you Inuyasha, say's Serena. smiling at him with brite eye's.

Inuyasha, look her in the eye's and She did look a lot like Miroku, but She was much more beautiful then Him. Your a Very Strong women Serena and Beautiful You should be proud to Be a Women say's Inuyasha. Has Inuyasha, took a breath then started talking again.

Look Serena, if I ever find the right women and if I were to Have a child A Daughter like you I would be so happy to finally have a family. that what I have always wanted say's Inuyasha.

Really you be happy with a daughter in stand of a Son Asks Serena. Your dam right I would be happy I would be proud to have a daughter like you or like Sango, say's Inuyasha. the point is I would Love to Have a family in stand of always having to be alone say's Inuyasha.

I understand that feeling I never really been around the outside world when I was a little girl My Mother wouldn't even let me go catch my own fish from the river say's Serena. Now I know why say's Serena.

She just love you so much Serena, She hate to lose you to Narku, I'm sure she just doing this to protect you Say's Inuyasha. I know just like I'm doing for Moka, And Me I won't let Narku, hurt her like he did to her brothers and Her Mom and Dad say's Serena. You Know Your going to make a wonderful Mother someday and wonderful Wife I'm sure say's Inuyasha. I hope so I can't wait till Narku, is Dead then I can start looking for My true Soul Mate Say's Serena, smiling.

Inuyasha, blush for a min, He felt something run though his body almost like he Like her. No way thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, thank you Say's Serena, has she hug him. Inuyasha, didn't know what he should do so He hug her back witch felt nice to him nice and warm very warm He like the feeling he was getting from this girl but what was it. No this is Miroku Sister He has to be respectful for Miroku, He may get mad about this.

Hey Inuyasha, what the deal why you run off yelled Kagome. then she stop and seen Serena, and Inuyasha, in each other arms.

What going on here Asks Miroku, with a little weird feeling going though him protective over His Sister. Inuyasha, please tell me you weren't kissing my Sister Asks Miroku.

You Jerk yelled Kagome. what are you talking about yelled Inuyasha. not only are you two timing Me with Kikyo, but with other girls as well and Here we thought Miroku, was a big lady's Man Yelled Kagome.

that not true say's Inuyasha. oh yeah then what do you call this yelled Kagome, Sit yelled Kagome. wait just a dam min, yelled Serena. what everyone look at Serena.

I hug him cause Inuyasha, came out here to make sure Narku, didn't try something to try and catch Me plus I was crying ok He was just being nice to Me that all I hug him to thank him Say's Serena.

Oh is that all that happen Say's Miroku. I knew it wasn't what it look like Say's Sango. really Sango how did you know He wasn't flirting with Serena, Asks Shippbo. cause Inuyasha, not a flirting guy He nice but He not going to do anything with a girl he doesn't even know.

that Not Inuyasha, style that Miroku's say's Sango. I Can't believe you Kagome, Say's Sango.

what are you talking about Sango, Asks Kagome. You really don't trust Inuyasha, at all do you, you always think he doing something worst then it never trust what He say, Say's Sango.

that not true I do trust Him it just it look like there was something going on is all Say's Kagome. well there not and if you want me to travel with you guys then you may have to get used to Me and Inuyasha being friendly say's Serena, crossing her arms.

Ok I'm sorry ok Say's Kagome. it alright say's Serena walking away. Mommy I'm going to be going with you right Asks Moka, with such worried eye's. of course I never leave you Say's Serena. I love you Say's Moka. I love you too Say's Serena, hugging Moka.

Inuyasha, watch the two He couldn't shake the feeling inside him He like this women but why so much he just met her thought Inuyasha. well after the hole fight thing they all went back to the house and ate dinner then went to bed so they could be ready by morning to hunt down Narku, although Miroku, wanted to Get His mother to Keada's village along with the other villager still alive so there life's would be speared hopefully.

that it for now.


	8. My Heart and Soul

Family, love,friendship.

Keada, yelled Out Miroku, and Kagome, at the same time.  
Oh all of ye are back i see Say's Keada. Hello Keada, say's Sango. hello hope your all doing well say's Keada.  
yes we are but i need a big favor Keada, Say's Miroku.

what is it Monk Miroku, Ask's Keada.

This is My Mother i was woudering if She could live her with the rest of her village that seem to target of Narku Acttacks Say's Miroku. Your Mother Say's Keada. yes it nice to meet you Lady Keada i heard alot about you I'm Sakura Tuskino, Say's Sakura. Ah I have heard alot about you too Say's Keada.

well i don't see no reason why not to let you stay say's Keada.  
this village could use more help say's Keada.

thank you so much and I will help you out as much as I can say's Sakura. it will be great to have another priestess around here to protect the people and help me out with healing say's Keada.

Who is this Beautiful young lady Asks Keada. that is my twin Sister say's Miroku. I didn't even know I had a sister I found my mother finally and I found out that my father lied to me a lot too that I had a sister too Say's Miroku. Oh I see well your all welcome to stay and build your own homes here please try to live in peace say's Keada, to all the rest of the people.

I'm off to head back home Say's Kagome. what you can't leave we have to get back to looking for Narku,Yelled Inuyasha. I have no more food Say's Kagome, shacking her bag that was now empty. Find 1 day Say's Inuyasha. 3 days Say's Kagome. find but no more Say's Inuyasha.

Hey Miroku, what does Kagome, mean when She says She needs to go back home and why does she wear clothes like that she could get sick if she not careful Say's Serena.

Oh ya it a long story Say's Miroku. Yeah it not easy to explain Say's Sango. Well give me the story short then Say's Serena.  
Ok well story short um She ya um how can i put this Say's Miroku, thinking.

She a time traveler Say's Inuyasha. She doesn't live here she comes from a hole diffeneit world.  
Say's Sango. Wow So what time is she from then what is the future like Asks Serena. Being Has curious has a kitten so cute with her face she makes. thought Miroku, and Inuyasha, looking at Her.

Don't know but Kagome, says there not a hole lot of demons where she comes from, and She has to got to this thing called School where the teach you about life and how to get a good job or something like that Say's Shippbo. Amazing i wouder how diffenenit are world has change from now till where this Kagome, come from Say's Serena.

It alright if you asks Me but it is weird how no body there knows anything about, Demons Say's Inuyasha.

Really but that can't be possible Demons are always around us even if you can't see them Say's Serena. I'm sure I haven't sent them not once sent I have been in her time Say's Inuyasha. You been there Asks Serena. Of course I have I'm the only one who can go and get Kagome, to come back Say's Inuyasha.

Yeah you see only Inuyasha, can pass though the well no one else can Say's Sango. Oh I see but how that possible I mean I believe what you say but how can you pass you two would have to be contacted or something like that Say's Serena. Oh well it by the beads around his neck Say's Keada. the beads the beads of Subagasion or whatever you called them. Say's Miroku.

Oh but why would you make him be bound to her in such a mean way Say's Serena. It so he couldn't attack villagers at first and then it was to keep him from running off to do his own thing Say's Miroku. But it still does not make it right Say's Serena.

Serena, there are things in this life that we don't always like but we get pass it Say's Keada.  
Sure thing Keada, Say's Serena, crossing her arms looking at Moka, and She just couldn't handle the thought what if she were to die and someone put one of the beads on Moka,  
like that and using the sit word on her just because they didn't agree thought Serena, with an angry look.

What the matter now Asks Sango. You look upset sis, Say's Miroku. Of course I'm upset Say's Serena. but it nothing you humans would understand So let it be Say's Serena, walking out the door with Moka, following.

What got into her Asks Shippbo.

I'm guessing she was thinking about what you all just said and thought about someone doing that to Moka, just like you are all using Inuyasha, She see you has being a mean not nice not doing it for Inuyasha's own good She thinks that you all don't care about Inuyasha's true feelings and don't trust him eoff to let him make his own Choice Say's Sakura.

But we honeslty do trust Inuyasha, now mostly now more then ever Say's Miroku. I'm sure but Kagome, does not does she Asks Sakura. no Mom that not it Kagome, love Inuyasha, and it not easy on her when Inuyasha, used to run to another women before her so she has a hard time with letting the past go Say's Miroku.

So who was this other women Asks Sakura. Keada's sister Kikyo, who died 50 years ago Narku, killed her to get the jewel and then Kagome, came here Kagome, is Kikyo, reborn half Say's Sango.

Um that is weird but how is it that they were able to meet again if she weren't alive anymore Asks Sakura. My Sister was review by an evil witch who used clay bodys for there soul and suck my sister's,  
soul out of Kagome's body Say's Keada. Oh i see i can understand very well why the young girl is upset then Say's Sakura. yes but Kagome, hasn't really let it go much Say's Sango.

what do you mean Asks Sakura. well Kikyo, return to the land of the dead but Kagome,  
keep thinking Inuyasha, want to follow Kikyo, into hell with her Say's Sango.

She shouldn't think like that it will only cause promble for later on in life Say's Serena, walking back in with a boar in her hands.  
Oh so you went hunting to burn off stress huh Say's Sakura. i was getting hungey don't fight with me when i'm hungry Say's Serena.

Wow that look good Say's Shippbo, and Inuyasha, at the same time.

What do you mean by she shouldn't do that Asks Sango. what Asks Serena. about Kagome, being the way She is she just young she still needs to grow up yet Say's Sango. that does not give it right to treat someone like dogs with a wip Say's Serena.

Um i have to agree with mommy Say's Moka.

Yeah she does have a point sometime Kagome,  
does go over board with the sit word Say's Miroku. Yeah she does Say's Sango. can we stop talking about them both and eat now yelled Inuyasha. Alright Serena, let me clean the food you all go to the lake and wash up for dinner and oh Sango, can you asks the men outside the village if we can get some rice please thank you Asks Sakura.  
of course Say's Sango, leaving. Miroku, i need some water and some more fire wood Say's Sakura. Yes Mother right away Say's Miroku.

Anyway by the end of the night everyone was getting along.  
Moka, and Shippbo, were becoming closer for friends, but Moka, really wanted to be closer to Inuyasha, she never met another half Demon, before and She wanted him to like her.

done for now till next chapter.


	9. Moka wants a Daddy and a Mommy, My women

3 days later.

Serena, was at the lake washing up that morning. And Inuyasha, was getting himself a drink of water, when just so happen seen her washing herself with a bucket of water,  
and such other things has well, She pick up on him and smile at him and went and put the rest of her clothes back on. Inuyasha, blush She didn't even call him a perevet at all.

She walk up the hill and said good morning to him smile and then walk off to go wake Moka.  
Of course Inuyasha, didn't like were things were at but he didn't want them to change either what was this feeling growing inside him, was it because there was someone new in the group and He just want to know everything about her.

Serena, can i talk to you for a moment Asks Inuyasha. Of course Inuyasha, be right back Baby play with shippbo but don't go fair from the village ok Say's Serena, kissing Moka.  
Yes Momma Say's Moka, running to go find Shippbo.

Yes what is it Inuyasha, Asks Serena. Um the other day I wasn't trying to spy on you just wanted to let you know I didn't know you were bathing yourself and I'm not a pervert Say's Inuyasha, blushing. gigging. What so funny Say's Inuyasha. I wasn't thinking you were and I don't care if you seen me undress who am I to be embarrassed about the body I was born with Say's Serena.

Wow your not like Kagome, or any other girl I have met most girls get all mushy and a fade to be even look at by a guy Say's Inuyasha. Now I'm not saying I wouldn't smack you if you were watching me more then once but if it just my mishap then no big deal Say's Serena. Ok then that all I really wanted to say to you then Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, I was thinking about something and I hope you won't mind but I was hoping you could help me out with something Asks Serena. What is it Asks Inuyasha. Look I don't have any powers beside the once I got so it a little hard for me to do this Say's Serena.

What are you saying your powers are strong Say's Inuyasha.

i know but I was hoping you would help me out with training Moka, to used her demon powers Asks Serena.  
Oh Moka's powers Say's Inuyasha. Yes I thought because you were a half demon just like her I thought maybe you could help me teach her how to protect herself while were out looking for Narku, I don't want anything to happen to her when I'm busy fighting so I thought maybe you could help me Say's Serena.  
I would be happy to train with you both Say's Inuyasha.

So that how they got where they were today.

Moka, keep your straght in you and build it up and when your ready you let it out like this Say's Inuyasha.  
trying to teach her something he didn't want to let Serena, down and for some reason he knew the kid like him anyway.

Like this blades of blood Say's Inuyasha, has He let them fly out at a tree.

Wow Say's Moka. Ok let me try say's Moka, given it a shot. She was doing really good for a beginning she was stronger then Serena, thought she was ready.

I did it Yelled out Moka, happy. Yes you did it try it again Say's Inuyasha. Ok has Moka, ran to the tree She was just about there when her claws glow blue color,  
and then She used her claws to cut right though them all. She blasted them has well. Wow Say's Serena. She good Say's Inuyasha. Thank you Inuyasha, thank you so much Say's Serena.

Your welcome I'm happy to help Moka, out Say's Inuyasha. yeah I think she like you too Say's Serena. Yeah I notice Say's Inuyasha. They smile at each other then Some how Moka, push them together Has they lock lips for a moment.

Moka, why did you do that for Yelled Serena, blushing. Inuyasha, went silent.

You like each other Say's Moka. but you don't push people on each other Say's Serena. But you like Inuyasha, and I like Inuyasha, and I wanted him to be my New Daddy Say's Moka, with tears. Moka, i do like Inuyasha, but he just my Friend not a boyfriend beside Inuyasha, has Kagome, Say's Serena. Why she so mean Asks Moka.

I'm really sorry Inuyasha, we should go home now Say's Serena. Yeah it Ok She a child she only speaking her mind in what she wants Say's Inuyasha, trying to be understanding at the moment.  
sorry see you later Asks Serena. Yes of course Say's Inuyasha, blushing at her smile she was trying to be nice and clam about what just happen.

She took Moka, home, and Inuyasha, walk back to Keada's He truely belive he felt it he was fallen for Serena, He love Moka, alot too. But when He was looking at Her in the eyes he felt himself want to kiss her anyway, but Moka just help him with that anyway by pushing them together. Moka, She wants me to be her dad, but would Serena, want me thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. i'm back Say's Kagome.

Oh hello about time Say's Inuyasha. don't start with me Inuyasha, Say's Kagome. whatever get some sleep we leave first thing in the morning Say's Inuyasha. What got into you Asks Kagome. nothing why Asks Inuyasha. your acting weird Say's Kagome. nothing I'm just tired I spent the day training Moka, to used Her powers Say's Inuyasha. So you were with Moka, and Serena, again Huh Say's Kagome, feeling jealous already. Yes so what she asks me for help and I was going to help her Say's Inuyasha. Huh whatever Say's Kagome.

the next morning they were all looking for Narku, Serena, sent something coming fast.

Something coming are way and it fast Say's Serena, with her bow ready. It that dam wolf Again Say's Inuaysha. the wolf Say's Serena. Oh Inuyasha, don't start a fight Say's Kagome. It just Koga, Say's Kagome. I don't care He got alot of nerve to come here to flirt with Kagome Say's Inuaysha, putting his fist up. Ah has Serena, watch has a Man came out of no where.

Sit Boy Yelled Kagome. Man He can't do anything but fight it make me so mad Say's Kagome. sometime yes Say's Sango, and Miroku agreeing with her. Serena, look at Inuyasha, Inuyasha, are you alright Asks Serena, worried about him.

He find Say's Kagome. You do not do that Yelled Serena. Please he need to learn his lesson Say's Kagome.  
then just tell him that you want him to back off Yelled Serena. Huh has if that ever works Say's Kagome.

Bitch Say's Serena. what did you call me Yelled Kagome. your mean Say's Serena, crossing her arms. Daddy are you Ok Asks Mokam worried about him. Huh did she just call Inuyasha, daddy asks everyone. Oh yeah She started that yesterday couldn't get her to stop either Say's Serena.

Ah Moka, Say's Inuyasha, lefting his head up off the ground. Daddy are you ok Asks Moka, being sweet putting her face to his and started pushing for him to get off the ground. Yeah i'm alright Say's Inuyasha.

What is going on the mutt has a child Asks the wolf fanlly everyone taken alook at the wolf. that child is mind Say's Serena. oh thought Koga. He was eyeing this new women up and down he thought Kagome, was beautiful and all but this girl was be on beauty she was a angel.

What is your name my fair lady Say's Koga, walking over to Serena, not bother trying to flirt with Kagome, everyone was surpised by this.

Ya it Serena, Say's Serena, has He took her hand and Kiss it. Why You Yelled out Inuyasha, He was jealous before when He would hit on Kagome, but something just snap inside him when he did it with Serena, He jump at Koga.

What going on here Koga, always hit on me why he hitting on her Say's Kagome. that is eoff yelled Serena, pulling Inuyasha away from Koga. Why must you get the pretty ones mutt face Say's Koga. What are you talking about didn't you come here to flirt with Kagome, Yelled Inuyasha. I did but this girl is way more wolf like then Kagome, is Say's Koga, Sorry Kagome, but your just taken to long to make a choice witch youll never make so i'm looking for a new mate and here she is Say's Koga, pointing to Serena.

You are not getting with me Sister Say's Miroku, being a big brother. wait your his Sister Asks Koga. Serena, was surprised at what just happen. this wolf wanted her but Inuyasha, was fighting for her witch means He like her, and Moka,  
calling him daddy in front of everyone. and Kagome, jealous be on all stages of anger.

Miroku, being over protective over her. and Sango helping him.

I want this women to be my wife and I will get her Say's Koga. no never Yelled Serena, finally finding her voice. what Asks Koga. I said no Say's Serena. I don't work like that and I'm not going anywhere with you Say's Serena. You heard the girl Say's Inuyasha. Yeah right she just need to get to know me more that all Say's Inuyasha. No yelled Serena. don't worry I'll be back Say's Koga. if you want a women then take Kagome,  
like you first wanted your not getting my women Say's Inuyasha. What yelled everyone. That right I'm this girl father and Serena, is the girl mother and i want to be more then just Moka's father I want to be something to you has well Serena, Say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Say's Serena, blushing. i didn't plan on falling for you but i just couldn't help it Say's Inuyasha.

Huh well i'm never going to give up Say's Koga, and he was gone.

Nothing going on Ha Say's Kagome, angery. Sorry but your not the women for me you never have been i tried to love you but you push me away every time you said i was bugging you or you were tired of being with me Say's Inuyasha.  
and the fact you don't trust me Say's Inuyasha. find you want the tramp then take her i quit Yelled Kagome. running for the well.

Inuyasha, Say's Miroku. what Asks Inuyasha. never mind Say's Miroku, Sango, follow after Kagome, to try and talk it out of leaving.

that it for now.


	10. Kikyo's last words and the big blow out

Family, love, friendship.

that it for now.

The hole next week was crazy Miroku, was acting like an overprotective big brother.  
Sango, feeling that Inuyasha, braking up with Kagome, was a little over boad but then again she didn't help either all they did was fight and she was sick of it.  
Shippbo, didn't know what he should do all he knew was that he had to be strong.  
Kirara, same old same old nothing bothering her has normal.

Serena, was surpized with Inuyasha's feeling for her and her daughter He wanted to be with them but Serena, wasn't sure about her own feelings she knew she like him a lot but did she love him was the real question. it would be easier to find out if Miroku, didn't keep getting in the way of everything, every time Inuyasha, and Her were having a moment with Moka or herself thing always blew up in there faces.

Momma look at what i can do now spoke Moka, with a smile. Um has Serena, look at her daughter improvements in her powers straght, She has indeed made progest in fighting and protecting herself now.

what do you think of my new straght Mommy Asks Moka. you are doing wonderfully Say's Serena, with a smile.  
good maybe daddy will like it too i'm going to go show him Say's Moka. Moka, yelled Her Mother. Yes Say's Moka, looking back at her mother.

Um what do you think about when Inuyasha, told me he love me what do you think about that Asks Serena.  
Ah what do you mean what do i think Asks Moka. well when he said it do you think i should give him a chance to be with me Say's Serena. Yes mommy i do daddy love you and i think you should try to be together no matter what that idot Miroku, thinks Say's Moka. Ok i will think about it Say's Serena. K i'm going to go out and start my training now see you Say's Moka.

Has Moka, ran to the other side of the vally She pick up Inuyasha's scent. daddy scent spoke Moka.

has she follow into the trees it seem darker in the woods then where she had come from.  
but then she seen a glowing white light. Ah what are those spoke Moka, to herself. um daddys here i can smell him Say's Moka. So she kept walking till she seen a wired looking snake like demon but it was glowing with white ords it was holding. she walk a few more feet into the clearing and she stop behide a tree, there stood two people.  
the one was a women who look a lot like Kagome, and she smell funny like dirt and graveyard she move her head to the side like a child dose when wondering what going on. and the other was no other then her father well she wanted him to be her real daddy.

Inuyasha, spoke the women with long black hair dark eyes that look evil and mean. pale white sink she didn't look very nice at all she didn't even smile at her Daddy when she spoke his name. Kikyo, i thought you were gone forever after that last battle with Narku, i thought you would never come back Say's Inuyasha, relived to see her again alive. i was hurt for a while but i will be find Spoke up Kikyo, once again. Oh Kikyo, i felt to alone Spoke Inuyasha, has he held her in his arms. Inuyasha, Say's Kikyo, has she held him back.  
Inuyasha, would you still wish to be with me Asks Kikyo. what do you mean Asks Inuyasha.  
I mean now that Kagome, has left you mostly it all over between you two well you be with me Asks Kikyo.  
Of course i will i still love you i want to be with you i still want to be with you Say's Inuyasha.  
So if i were to tell you i found a spell that could bring me back to life you would come with me marrying me Spoke Kikyo. Yes i would do anything to be with you again Say's Inuyasha.  
Has they both kiss each other holding each other Kikyo, wanting to pull at His clothes and Inuyasha,  
didn't do anything to stop her at frist he wanted it just has bad she started pulling at her shirt.

Has Kikyo, pulled away from Inuyasha, really fast has she look over into the trees with some one watching them. come out now Yelled Kikyo, with her bow in her hands.  
Ah has Inuyasha, look at where she was looking at. He went slinet Moka, spoke Inuyasha, slinetly to himself.

Ah Has Moka, listen she may been a child but she understood the meaning of getting marrying. Ah Daddy going to leave us spoke Moka, light voice with tears in her eyes.

Kikyo, wait it alright she not evil spoke Inuyasha, pull her arm down with her wepond Moka, it ok nothing going to happen spoke Inuyasha, walking to her. Moka, back away from him she was angry at him her eyes were fill with saddness and hurt.  
Moka, what wrong honey come here spoke Inuyasha. No You said you wanted to be with us Say's Moka, crying now.

Inuyasha, fanlly understood her she was hurt by him wanting to leave, Inuyasha, felt guitly for making her upset.  
Moka, listen to me spoke Inuyasha. Moka, back away from him i wanted you to be my daddy Say's Moka, turnning around really fast not wanting to look at him. Moka, i love Kikyo, i always have. But you leave Mommy and Me for her your going to abandion me just like everybody else Say's Moka, crying now. Ah has Inuyasha, felt even worst about this. maybe he was being selffish Kikyo, deep down really dosen't love him the way he like her too but Serena, hasn't shown any signs that she like him back.

Moka, i'am sorry but when you grow up you will understand more about the world right now Say's Inuyasha. I understand just find you want her she want you i hope you happiness Say's Moka, runing away.

Kikyo, was confused about what just happen. Inuyasha, what is this all about and who is that girl spoke Kikyo. Moka, she a half demon traveling with me she lost her family she like me a lot she wants me to be her new Daddy Say's Inuyasha, still not looking at her. Oh i see well if she doesn't have a family she can always come live with us spoke Kikyo.  
Her Mother travel with me also so she does have her to take care of her Say's Inuyasha.  
Oh so why are you so worried Asks Kikyo. She so small so young and this world is so drangeres Say's Inuyasha.  
She has to learn Inuyasha, spoke up Kikyo.  
I'm sorry but i would like to make sure she get back to the others safely Say's Inuyasha.  
but you will come back to me right Asks Kikyo. Kikyo, tell me the truth if you did come back to life do you still wish for me to become human for you to chance myself for you Asks Inuyasha. well of course we don't need your demon side getting out of hand again plus you promise me you would become human Say's Kikyo.  
but what if i don't want what i wanted 54 years ago what if i wanted to stay the way i am now just a half demon would you still love me Asks Inuyasha. No i can't love you for both of you i can only love your human side that all i care for i will not be seen has a wife of a half demon Say's Kikyo, with out care in the world.

You know what i'm glad Moka, came along when she did i almost made her big mistake spoke Inuyasha. what Say's Kikyo. I was so blinded by the love i once felt for you but it not the love i want goodbye i'm going back to my friends Say's Inuyasha, after that he was gone.

Moka, got back to the other just find she didn't say anything to her mother about what she had almost seen with her own eyes but what she also heard and seen made her fell sad.  
She wanted to protect her Mommy from the pain she felt.

Hey there you are i was beginning to worry about you spoke Serena. it ok mommy Say's Moka.  
what wrong baby Asks Serena. it nothing it i just couldn't get my move to work right when i went to show him i blew it again Say's Moka. oh don't let it get to you Moka, spoke Shippbo.  
ah has she look at Shippbo. I always used to make mistake too you will get it Say's Shippbo, smiling at her.  
yeah i know Say's Moka. night guys Say's Moka, with a sad look on her face.

Serena, was worried this couldn't be about a bad move Inuyasha, would have told her it was alright so what really happen what did Moka, see.

has everyone was laying on the ground everyone talking.

Serena, i want to know how you feel about Inuyasha, Asks Miroku. has that question left his lips Inuyasha, just gotten back and heard his friend question.

Well I has Serena, began to talk. Serena, you are my sister and i want you to be happy and protected and i know Inuyasha, a great freind and i trust him and i want him to be happy i think maybe i over reacated when he said he love you and who else better then any man could take care of you and moka, it would be Inuyasha, i know he loyal and kind in his own way he has a soft spot for Moka, and i know he would love you and protect you so i'am going to back off Say's Miroku. really your going to give me and chance to open up to him Asks Serena.  
Inuyasha, felt happy to hear that.

Yes i want you both to be happy and with Narku, out there wanting to hurt you i trust Inuyasha,  
would protect you from narku, and i would hate to see him hurt you so please open up to Inuyasha, Say's Miroku. Ok i will try Say's Serena, although there something wrong spoke Serena.  
what do you mean Asks Miroku. Moka, has always been fund of Inuyasha, when she came back she lied to me she tell me what happen but i know she upset and i never seen her act that way before now Say's Serena.

Um maybe she seen something Say's Miroku. i don't know but Inuyasha, has been gone for far longer a few hours Say's Serena. um your right Say's Miroku. well you go to sleep i'll wait for Inuyasha, to get back say's Serena.

Inuyasha, jump down at them both.

Inuyasha, your back where have you been Asks Miroku. i been out looking for Narku, then i got lost and let just say Moka, found me and she save me from doing the dumbest thing i could have done Say's Inuyasha.

what happen with Moka, Inuyasha, i've never seen her mad at you before and see seem hurt she was crying but wouldn't tell me what was wrong she told me that She try to show you her new power and she blew it she made a mistake but that couldn't be the reason she upset is it Asks Serena.

She seen me with Kikyo, and we well we were kissing spoke Inuyasha, has this left his mouth Serena, feft something hit her she felt angry hurt and jealous.

You were with that dead clay pot Yelled Miroku. I didn't know she was alive i thought Narku,  
killed her but when i was out looking for Narku, i smelt Kikyo, and i just wanted to see her and after Kagome, leaving and us fighting all the time, she talk me into wanted to be with her again she said she had a spell that could bring her back to life and it wouldn't be taken Kagome's soul anymore all she needed was a few things Say's Inuyasha. Miroku, was ready to hit him.  
Serena, just look at her daughter.

so i lost myself into Kikyos voice and i was blined by my old love for her that has died along time ago Say's Inuyasha. but She started trying to pull and my clothes and I undid hers nothing happen Kikyo, pulled away before i made the biggest mistake of my life she yelled at Moka, she scent Moka near by and when i look at Moka, looking at us in the way we were she was crying she was mad at me for wanting to leave she was angry cause i wasn't her mother i was with and it made her mad at me after that she ran way back here i relised that i was done with Kikyo, when she said she couldn't love me has a half demon Say's Inuyasha, with guilt face.

Ok i'm going to go in and see Sango, night spoke Miroku, mad at him. Inuyasha, could tell he didn't think Miroku, was going to allow him to court Serena, now.

He look at Serena. Look Serena, i'm sorry i wasn't thinking about anything but my selffish wish to belong i'am sorry Say's Inuyasha. Has Serena, felt her hand slap him.

Serena, has he look at her from on the ground watching her with his hand on his face where she left a mark. how could you i guess it was all talk all that talk you gave to Koga, about loving me and Moka, when you had someone else in his heart eoff to know she was just a rebound girl witch hurt a lot.

Serena, it not like it sound i swear i never wanted to hurt you or Moka, i do care about you too very much spoke Inuyasha. well maybe you do and maybe you don't Say's Serena. please i came back because i relised i love Moka. more then any girl in the world i love her has a daughter and leaving her was something i couldn't bring myself to do Say's Inuyasha.  
really you mean that Asks Serena. Yes i love her so very much i never wanted to disapoint her in anyway Say's Inuyasha.  
I'm glad to hear she has made a great impassion on you Say's Serena. she mean a lot to me even if she not my blood i still love her the same i way i love Shippbo has a son to me Say's Inuyasha.  
Serena, look at him. Ok i get it i understand Say's Serena. I really am sorry Say's Inuyasha. well you said what Moka, means to you but what about,,,,has there was silents for a moment.  
what Asks Inuyasha. what about Me what do i mean to you Asks Serena. Inuyasha, froze for a moment. Serena, i care about you so much more then i ever care about Kikyo, or Kagome, they both always wanted to something out of me that i really couldn't give to them no matter how many time may have wanted. but i love you so much more Say's Inuyasha.  
before he knew anything happen Inuyasha, was tackle to the ground. has Inuyasha, had both Moka, and Serena, on top of him saying how much they love him too.

after that Inuyasha, told Moka, how he truely was sorry for hurtting her he would never do it again. She was ok again has long has he only kissing her mommy no body else other wise she was going to kill him. after that he put her to bed. and Serena, surpised him and kiss him.

then went to bed hoping to find Narku.

that it for now I will fix it up some other time please enjoy.

Inuyasha, had spent the hole month in trying to get Miroku, to trust him that He was done with Kikyo, never again would be let himself be misled again by her. He love Serena, and he would prove to him one way or another but things aren't always how you want them to be but he knew Miroku, understood him but this was His only sister and Nicee they were talking about not some girl, she meant a lot to him and he love the little half demon girl too she needed love. and Miroku, was a fade to trust them to Inuyasha, but knew deep down they couldn't be with anyone better no matter how much he was suck between his Sister and Kagome, war at the moment.

Kagome, had made a strong point to make sure Inuyasha, choose her but Inuyasha, didn't want her anymore sometime it felt like it but still things would never be the same has they were before. But Kagome, refuse to give up so she made her move first when Serena, was out hunting for there meal for the night sent they were no where close to finding Narku, they had found a few more jewel shards but that was all.

Moka, knew better she knew how Kagome, still wanted her daddy and she kept to her promise to though before when she had told Inuyasha, if anyone else try to kiss him beside her mother she would acttak but they thought she was joking she wasn't fooling around she wasn't going to let Kagome, put moves on her dad when Her mother wasn't around. In Moka's eyes she thought Kagome, was a selfish brat plus she didn't even have the guts to make these move around her mother when she try to steal Inuyasha's Heart. so she made her job to keep them away from each other.

so one night Kagome, yelled at Inuyasha, at how he could just give up on everything they once had for someone else and she really hated Miroku, cause he was no help and Sango, couldn't do anything either this was his Sister they were talking about he didn't want them fighting over this fact but what choice was there none cause Inuyasha, had to choose and he did he choose Moka, and Serena, has his future and Kagome, not wanting to lose him so she threw herself at him and kiss him.

Inuyasha, surprised this but before he could say or do anything about it Kagome, was push to the ground and punch in the face by none other the Moka, herself she told Kagome, not to kiss her daddy but she didn't listen she told her to back off Daddy made his choice she should respect his choice. Inuyasha, pulled Moka, off Kagome, telling her he could take care of this his self he didn't need anyone getting hurt.

after that Kagome, stood up and yelled in Inuyasha's face and told him she was though being his jewel shard finder it was over she was leaving and that she hope that Narku, kill them all for there betrayal. has she walk to the well Sango, try to talk her out of it but she seen she wasn't the favorite person anymore and she hated it she didn't want to go back to being 2nd to anyone so she was leaving where she could find real people to love her and take care of her.

It was the best timing for her to leave them because a few days after they had found Narku's castle and that when the fight truly began.

Inuyasha, didn't like not having Kagome's eyes to see the jewel but he knew they could win if they work together like Serena, had said.

So tell next chapter the battle with Narku. see you soon.


	11. The Battle Narku's Death

Family, love,friendship.

Has Narku, shown himself from his castle walls. has all his followers were right there with him. has Sango's bother Kohaku, came right at her Miroku, was trying to poison himself with Narku, poisons bugs and take on Narku's Konna's mirror.

Inuyasha, was trying to take on Narku, well He and Serena, were fighting him. Shippbo, and Moka, were taken on his demon minions has Kirara help along with Luna, who was protecting Moka, sent is was Neo Queens Serenity, orders for her to not let anything to happen to her princess even if not by blood that child was apart of her now she would not look at her any other way and so Luna, did what she was told to protect her.

let go.

Is that the best you can do Inuyasha, it would seem you have lost you eyes where is that weak human girl that you seem to crazy for Spoke Narku. She doesn't matter anymore with or without her I can still kill you Yelled Inuyasha. I see so she has left you Say's Narku. Shut up I'm sick of hearing you talk yelled Inuyasha.

Has Narku, took his new sword and slash at Inuyasha's sword Inuyasha, was being push back by his evil swords power. has Serena, used her bow and arrow the most she kept trying to fight this fight without calling a pond her new powers she was trying to do what she thought she could without those powers.

Has Narku's sword was knock out of his hand and turn pure to where he couldn't pick it back up at all other wise it would purified Him. Priestess Serena, it has been along time sent I last saw you, you are wasting your powers with this fool of a Half demon come with me and enjoy the taste in winning Serena, we will rule the world together spoke Narku, evilly has he laugh. No Thanks Narku, why would I want to join forces with an evil Snake like you all ugly and twisted full of bitterness Yelled out Serena. Why you no one ever speak to me like that yelled out Narku. Died yelled out Narku, has he tried to kill Serenity. has she put up a barrier.

boy that was close spoke Serena to herself. are you alright sister can you hear me has the smoke clear. Yes I'm just find Miroku, spoke Serena to him. thank heavens Say's Miroku, who was worried.

You sure your alright yelled back Inuyasha. Yes don't worry I will be find say's Serena. now Narku, take that yelled Serena, firing her arrow at him. Ah has he try to block out her powers. Ah you are very strong Priestess even stronger then Kikyo, but I'm more powerful now with this new power of mine you all will died Say's Narku. Don't count on it yelled Inuyasha. dam straight Yelled Sango. who threw her big weapon at more demon's has Kohaku, try to get in her way and attack her.

Sango, look out yelled out Moka, who seen her bother throw the attack at her again when she had her back turn to him when she thought he was knock out for moment. Ah has Sango, turn to try and stop the attack. Moka, jump up at her and used her powers to push his little sword thing back. it hit her a little bit but she was ok.

Are you ok auntie Sango, Asks Moka. Yes I'm find thank you Moka, your hurt Spoke Sango, it will heal we have to finish this battle Sango, Spoke Moka. Yes you right let do it spoke Sango, fighting right beside Moka, who was surprising very strong. take that yelled out Sango.

No body hurt my baby I have to help Sango, out now other wise they both could get really hurt spoke Serena. has she jump off to help them out.

what do you think your doing yelled Narku, trying to stop her from running to Moka, and Sango. Inuyasha, didn't know what she was going to do but he but though Narku, body that was trying to grab her.

Thanks Inuyasha, yelled out Serena. No promble Spoke Inuyasha, has he relist the wind scar at Narku, once again who block it and fired it back at him witch he made it out of the way in time thanks to Miroku, who used his Wind tunnel to pull Inuyasha, out of the way in time. Thanks Miroku, spoke Inuyasha, sure thing now be careful alright Say's Miroku, has he took his staff at another demon's head.

Has Inuyasha, cut his way back to Narku.

Has Serena, finally got to Sango, and Her Pup she attack once more then lifted up her locket out of her robe. Kohaku, it time you come back to the light Yelled out Serena. Ah what spoke Narku. they all look at her like she went crazy. Moon crystal power yelled out Serena, has she began healing Kohaku, of his true self and what he had done under Narku, evil spell.

No Yelled Narku. you will not take my slave Yelled out Narku, jumping over to Serena, to attack her has moment came out she thought she was in trouble. but to her surprised she wasn't hurt but why not. has she look up at who had save her it was Sesshomarou, Inuyasha's older brother.

Serena, I'm glad your safe Say's Inuyasha, to himself who was trying to get to her in time. they all were relived.

What are you doing Asks Serena. whatever your trying to do, do it quick spoke Sesshomarou, in a icy tone voice. Alright spoke Serena, has she put a little more power into her helping Kohaku, to come back to the good side.

Ah has Kohaku, look around himself he look right at Sango.

Sango, My Sister I hurt you again spoke Kohaku, hurt that he did it again. My brother is back thank god Spoke Sango, hugging her brother. thank you Serena, say's Sango. Sure thing now let get Narku, for good spoke Serena. Yes they all yelled. if you think you can win you must be mistaken Spoke Narku, has evil has before.

Wind tunnel has Serena, killed most of the poison bug that could hurt her brother has he took in most of Narku's demons. this is still not the end yelled Narku, has he was turning to try and run away like always. oh no you don't Yelled Serena, and Inuyasha, at the same time attacking the same time with her arrow and his swords power. No yelled out Narku, who lose his barrier but he still was way to strong they all were fighting like crazy it was getting them no where every time they thought the battle was getting easier it got worst what could they do now and now Miroku's hand started making it sound like it was going to take his hole body what could he do if he open the wind tunnel one more time he be suck in for sure. he was losing all his powers fast.

Oh how sad the Monk has already used most of his straight and if you open you hand one more time you all will be pulled into his hands Say's Narku. with an evil laugh.

Miroku, Please don't leave me Yelled Sango. He look at Her and His Sister who look now angry and sad. I'm sorry but I can't go on anymore it getting worst I can hear the wind to much it I move once more I will be gone and so will all of you spoke Miroku, a sacred face. Miroku, please don't give up yet Yelled Serena. I can't do it anymore sister Spoke Miroku.

Serena, couldn't let her brother died she wouldn't allow it at first she thought she could kill Narku, without her powers full but now she was coming to her last choice it may cost her, her life but all these people that stood around her meant the world to her and she would do it for them she just had to get into Narku's body and kill him awhile she was still inside and take the jewel with every powers she left.

Has She look at her little girl who was tired out and worried about Miroku, and Shippbo had become like a new son to her she love them both very much and Sango, and Her Brother she loved so much even if he was a pervert she couldn't let this happen and Inuyasha, he was the best thing that has ever happen to her she could never love again if she were to let herself fail she wouldn't no now not ever would she let this happen and he mother she was counting on her to take Narku, the hole world was if she didn't do this now then no one will be able to kill him this is that last chance they all had most of all hers.

I will never forgive you Narku, yelled Serena, in a very serious tone voice. As they all look up at her. Ahhh has Narku, began to laugh out loud.

Oh and what are you going to do about it you are out of arrows and nothing left your powers are beginning to go weaker Spoke Narku, what more could you do now you all will died in your Brother's hand Yelled out Narku. I won't allow this to go on anymore Yelled Serena.

Inuyasha, please take care of Moka, for me she mean the world to me please protect her has if she were your own Spoke Serena. AH what are you talking about Yelled Inuyasha. Miroku, I will make the pain go away I promise then I want you to live a long life with Sango, and have many children Spoke Serena, with tears falling down her face. Ah what are you saying Serena, asks Sango. Moka, be a good girl remember everything I have taught you Say's Serena.

Momma why are you talking like this Asks Moka. I love you so much baby Spoke Serena. Luna take care of her you got it spoke Serena.

My Lady what are you going to has Luna cut herself off. Mistress you can't that power is way to dangeress Yelled Luna. I got no choice anymore Luna, if we are to kill Narku, I must do this Spoke Serena, looking at Luna. take care of everyone. Shippbo, protect Moka, for me Say's Serena.

what the hell do you think your doing Spoke Narku, why don't you find out cause I'm going to but you wide open yelled Serena. Inuyasha, used your powers the best powers you got Yelled Serena. Inuyasha, was a fade to know what she was going to do but he could heard Miroku's pain He understood She was trying to help Miroku, has fast has possible so he trusted and took his sword most powerful attack please Sesshomarou, I need you to add your powers to Inuyasha, now Yelled Serena. He look like she had gone mad but how ever there was something that needed to be done. So in stand of making a big deal out of not helping he just used his sword and attack Narku's body. what yelled Narku, He wasn't supposed to help his brother what is this brat trying to do this will never work on me Spoke Narku, to himself.

Has the both attack fused together It made an opening for Serena, to get though has she held the sliver crystal in her hand please crystal give me the straight to protect my family my love ones my friends true soul mate Spoke Serena's last words has she ran right inside Narku, body and attack him from the bottom to the top.

AH what were you trying to do you brat has She was pulled into his body even if he did try to that what happens to Narku's body after being attack he reform himself but also pull anything that is to close to him into his body.

Serena, it didn't work Spoke Rin from on the side. Serena, get out of there it he will get you Yelled Sango. But she was already gone. No Mommy Yelled Moka, running to her but Inuyasha, grab her before she got to far. Momma yelled Moka, has tears came pour out of her. Sister yelled Miroku, who was weakling fast.

What a foolish women I guess she was dumber then she look I'm glad I never took her but now her powers are mined and mined alone spoke Narku. You demon you will pay for this Yelled Moka, with anger oh yes Moka, that remained me your Parents really miss you they asks me to help you to come join them in my body Spoke Narku, the hell you are, your not getting my Daughter Yelled Inuyasha, attacking his body.

Serena, Kikyo, Moka's family Sango's family Miroku's Family how many people must hurt before you died Narku, Yelled Inuyasha. Ya well I will give you a chance to be with them again once I send you off with them all Yelled Narku, attacking them all.

But he stop something in his body was hurting it pain him though out his old beaning something was happening something bad. what the hell is this pain Yelled Narku. AH has Luna, had stop growing.

Serenity, Spoke Luna. Ah Serenity, who Serenity, Asks Sango, well all of them Asks that question. Narku, it would seem you have fail you life is being taken one my one she attacking your heart on the inside Spoke Luna, with a laugh. ah has they all look at Luna. who killing him though ah the air in my wind tunnel it dying down Spoke Miroku. thank heaven can you move again Miroku, Asks Sango. Yes something tell me Serena, has something to do with this is that right Luna, Asks Miroku. Yes Serena, has change she is no longer in Serena's body she has become Serenity the Moon Princess She has taken the crystal last bit of powers and attack Narku, from on the inside where she could kill every moment he make it kill him that much faster Say's Luna. Sister you did this Say's Miroku. she it for all of us she wanted us to live happily Say's Moka, with tears still falling. She right Spoke Luna. they all felt happy but sad too she took it a pond herself to take Narku, down even if it cost her own life.

Serena, I will never forget you Spoke Moka, Mommy Say's Moka, has Inuyasha, hug her to him. Miroku, had held onto Sango, and Kohaku, between them has they all watch has Narku, went down to the ground turning to mud or dust he was dying finally. Now this is the last time you will hurt anyone spoke Luna, has she used her blue paws to cut though Narku, to take him out for good. Inuyasha, take the last blow now before it to late and Serena's spell can't hold him down Yelled Luna. has both Sesshomarou, and Inuyasha, gave Narku, the finial blow.

and it did it job Narku, was no more he was gone all the way. everything was gone.

It over it finally over Spoke Miroku. what should we do now and where the jewel is it gone too Asks Sango. I don't see it anywhere Spoke Moka. it would look like Serena, may have taken the jewel with her when she attack Narku's heart from the inside Say's Luna. Serena, why did this have to happen spoke Inuyasha, dropping to the ground in tear for the first time sent his Mother died.

Oh Inuyasha, Serena, just wanted to save Miroku, and all of us at the matter of fact She choose are life's were more impotent then her own Say's Sango. Yes My Sister wanted to save us all from Narku's evil Spoke Miroku. I know why but now what I'm I supposed to do what will happen to me now Say's Inuyasha, In a lot of pain. You have Moka, to care for Serena, trusted her to you for you to love her and to care for her. all is not lost you still have her to love you and care for you just has you are there for her Say's Luna. has Inuyasha, look at Moka. She walk to him I know it hurt daddy I hurt too Spoke Moka. but she would want his to be happy not sad Say's Moka. Inuyasha, just held her to him they both were crying.

Sesshomarou, thanks for protecting my Mommy before Spoke Moka. He didn't say anything at first. why did you save her when she was trying to bring Kohaku, back to us Asks Miroku. Kohaku, save Rin, I owe the boy one so I protected her when she was trying to heal him back to his normal self without the powers of the jewel keeping him alive Spoke Sesshomarou.

has they all got up off the ground getting ready to leave.

Let get out of here so we can clean up all these wounds Say's Sango. Ah hey look what that Asks Rin, who was pointing to the sky. Ah they all look up. what are we looking at Rin, Asks Shippbo. wait there it is I see it spoke Moka. it look like it a white light coming right at us Say's Sango. they all stood still has a tall man came into few He had long white wings with white hair with sliver eyes he seem so strong and mysteries. who he Spoke everyone has he his wing were wrap around himself so they did see much of him has he came closer.

What do you want who are you Yelled Inuyasha, still his sword and Moka, hugging his lag. they all were so unsure why he was here. what is it you want Asks Miroku, it not what I want it what she wanted and what all you want spoke the man voice loving and serous at the same time. Ah has they all blink there eyes and were in surprised in what he meant but then his wings open up and there lay in his arms was a person but not just any person it was Serena.

Ah Serena, they all yelled out with surprised. Mommy Yelled Moka.

But how who are you and how did you get her out of Narku, Asks Miroku. the Sliver crystal I was inside of the crystal for many year but my soul is free now thanks to her and that of the secret jewel is gone for good has well she had no greed or anything for when she wish to save all of you when she went to kill herself to protect all of you both crystal understood her true heart and so did I she is just like the Princess I always knew she could become Spoke the Man once again.

Here take her Spoke the man once again. Has Inuyasha, took hold of her and she really was back she was save with them all again. Thank you for who ever you are Spoke Miroku, greatful be on all years.

Has Serenity's eyes open. Inuyasha, everyone I'm alright there no need to cry anymore Spoke Serena. We thought we lost you Say's Sango. you couldn't get reed of me that easily Say's Serena with a laugh. don't ever do that again Yelled Inuyasha. I promise Say's Serena. Has Inuyasha, kiss her.

Has Serena, look at the man who had bought her back to her friends. She smile at him for she hasn't seen him scent her last life but she knew who he was.

Thank you Father Say's Serena, with a smile. AH father Spoke everyone. My Baby I have been watching for along time scent you mother became the protector over my soul and powers of the sliver crystal I knew I would be bought back some day to be free and now I can be with you mother once again in peace Say's Her Father. I love you Papa Say's Serena. I love you too baby my Serenity Say's Her father has he kiss her forehead I must go now live a long life Serenity Spoke Her father then he was gone.

I know no one has ever tired to give Serenity's father was only her mother has ever been mention but not her dad so I added a nice piece to this one I hope you like it.

He was your father Spoke Sango. yes it a long story I will tell you later I'm tired and wish to get back to the village to tell mother that Narku, is gone for good Say's Serena. Yes let go Say's Miroku.

SO they all went back to the village healing up strongly everything was ok Miroku, and Sango, were getting Married, Inuyasha, and Serena, figure they would get married after the other two so they all plain thing out.

Sakura, was proud of her daughter and her son them all and was more then happy to throw the wedding for both pairs along with Keada, who was be on happy for every one. Moka, had found she like Kohaku, a lot but she like being friends and he was helping her an becoming stronger. Shippbo was flirting with girls a lot still and has everything goes on.

but that it for this week please enjoy.

At least


End file.
